52 Cards
by Magick
Summary: A gift, that is more then a gift. A thought that is a release. I'm really bad at summaries!


Disclaimer- I own nothing. Nothing! It all belongs to Thomas Harris, ok?

Oky dokey,.. here I am, back to bother you with yet another fic. I will finish the ones I've started, but right now the thought of working on Vitality is enough to give me hives!

I know this is out of season... but I'm not the type to sit around and wait, k?

- ---

Christmas again, his 7th in the dungeon, another Merry Christmas in this slow Hell. Dr. Lecter laughed listlessly, a Hell of his own making. Did he regret his actions? No, but the after-effects were certainly nothing to be pleased about. Winter was always cold in the dungeon, well, colder then usual; some days Dr. Lecter wondered if this place had any heat at all. In an effort at the Spirit of the Season, Chilton had arranged for the halls to be strung with tacky, red garland. If offended Dr. Lecter's sense of taste, and he glared at the intruding tinsel. Laying back on his cot, the good Doctor thought about what the world outside of Hell was doing.

Rachel would be throwing a party, yet another truly boring affair. He wasn't sure if he would rather be there, or facing his cell wall, they had about the same appeal. He didn't really care anymore, but out of habit, he forced himself to remember what it was like on the outside, the grass, snow, sunlight. It was his own form of masochism, it was a very freeing experience to walk outside again, but when he opened his eyes, the reality was all the more bleak. Apathy had become a constant companion.

"Merry Christmas, Doc." Came the familiar voice from outside the Plexiglas cell. Dr. Lecter opened one eye, surveying Barney through the half-closed lid. "And to you, Barney." He said half-heartedly.

"Ah, don't be like that, Doc. I didn't ask for the time off this year, thought you could use the company. B'sides, I'd rather be here talking to you then sitting around in my apartment being bothered by TV Evangelists." Dr. Lecter shook his head, sitting up on his cot with the beginnings of a smirk playing at his lips. "Thank you for the thought, but I'll be fine."

"Yeah right, I see you here everyday, growing more and more depressed."

"You know you're the only person who would ever get away with telling me what I am, don't you Barney?"

"And I take great pleasure in it, Doc. But you know I just say what I see." The large man unfolded a chair and sat down.

It was well after lights out, and only the emergency red still glowed to light the halls, there was always some form of illumination. "Hey, Doc?"

"Hmm?" Barney reached into his pocket and took out a small package.

"Merry Christmas, it's not much... but your hard to buy for." Dr. Lecter looked at the box for a moment, plain in deep green paper, it had an odd shape, almost like a distorted top hat. "What about, Chilton?" he asked cautiously. Barney grinned widely,

"Just don't let his get his grubby paws on it, k?" he said, sliding the package through the food slot. "Alrighty then," Dr. Lecter picked it up, weighing it carefully in his hands, before stripping off the tape. "Oh sheesh," Barney laughed, "are you always so composed?" Dr. Lecter didn't answer, just smirked and raised an eyebrow.

It was an odd gift, a deck of cards and a small book of games. Dr. Lecter studied it for a moment, running his hands over the glossy cover. "Thank you, very much," he said, and meant it. "Well, like I said, your hard to buy for, and at least it's something to keep yourself occupied for a while. Boredom isn't good for you, ya know."

"Your concern is touching." There was only the slightest hint of sarcasm, and Barney chose to ignore it.

'Solitaire, possibly the most boringly addictive game, apart from Tetris that it' the good Doctor though, some months later. The deck was fast becoming worn, the edges permanently dog-eared, but Barney had been right, it was amusing. And while not the best way of passing the time, it was far superior to nothing at all. Hours and hours of Spiderette and Klondike, FreeCell and Clock, all the different versions. On more then one night, Barney had taught him to play Poker and Blackjack, and they chatted over an endless game of War.

Years later, Dr. Lecter sat in his own home, just staring down at the faded and ratty deck of cards. It hadn't been much, but the thought still warmed him. No, it hadn't been perfect, but anything to stave off boredom.

- ---

Silly, but I thought it was kinda sweet. Reviews are welcomed, and if you didn't like it, then blame in on my playing waaay too much computer solitaire while my daughter takes her naps!

Thanks to my muse Tyche, who tells me that cards are a good way to relax!


End file.
